Edward's Return and What It Brings
by LearnLoveLaugh
Summary: I had to re-upload the story to edit it, I'm really ladiestrytoohard, but forgot my password. BxE! Hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My First Day

(BPOV)

I had been living like a ghost since Ed- He had left claiming he did not love me. Flashback: "You. Don't. Want. Me?" "No."

End of flashback

I would always cry myself to sleep night after night. I was getting sick of it. I constantly went back to THEIR house to try and catch one glimpse of anyone, even Rosalie. One day I was sitting by the river, when suddenly I saw a flash of fiery hair run by me. Victoria.

Then I heard her voice, "Bella do you think you think you could get away with killing James and not get punished for it?" I didn't know what to do, so I asked, "What do you want Victoria?" "Oh, all I want is for you to come to me for a second", she said this as if it was nothing. "Why?", I asked. Before I could react Victoria lunged at me and took no time sinking her teeth into my neck.

I soon felt the venom consume my body; all I wanted was to rush over to the river dive in and try to cool my body. But I couldn't move. All I remember of the transformation was Victoria's villainous laugh as I screamed in pain.

When finally I woke up Victoria was gone, but my throat was on fire. So I ran into the forest hoping that hunting was very easy. It was, I found a bear and I knew what to do instantly, I lunged for their veins where the blood pumped the hardest. My teeth sliced through the bear's fur like a knife through hot butter.

Once the fire in my throat had finally disappeared I went back to the Cullen's house. I could not go back to Charlie; he would notice the changes in my appearance and immediately get suspicious.

A/N this is my first fan fiction so be nice & review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tori 

(TPOV) Tori

I had been running for three days straight, I was running to Forks, Washington. I had heard that their was a newborn vampire like me, vegetarian, living there all by herself, by the name of Isabella Swan. She lived on the outskirts of town, so it was easy for me to find her. Her scent was strong and fresh.

When I found where her trail had led, I found a beautiful girl roughly around the age of eighteen sitting by a river in the back yard, dry sobbing. She had obviously gone through much hardship. She was writing a letter so fast that I couldn't even read it.

She looked up with questioning eyes. "Who are you?" she asked in her ringing voice. "I'm Tori." "Why are you here?" She had many questions. "I'm here to see you actually. Are you Isabella Swan?" I asked. "How do you know my name?" she asked. I had been expecting that question, but I had thought it would have come up earlier. "Uhmmmm I ….I ….. Heard about you from someone." I answered. "Who?"

"That is not important, not really." I answered. "Look, Isabella- "Bella"- "Right. Bella, look, I need help to stay loyal to my new diet, and I heard about you. So basically I am asking for your help. I desperately need help, I have already killed two humans, I don't want to kill any others"

**A/N So that was chapter two, hope you liked it. I named Tori after my best friend, Tori. Review!!!!!!!!!! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Days With Tori

BPOV

Tori was a very sweet girl. I found out that I had many things in common with Tori. She was a very kind hearted vampire that had been an orphan since she was eleven when her parents died of cancer.

We did many things together, like shopping, which I found fun now that I had someone to shop with that won't spend a thousand dollars on me.

Tori became my best friend since Alice. We hunted every day to make sure that Tori stayed loyal to our diet. Now I know what the Cullens meant when they said it was hard to train Jasper to not drain humans.

Our schedule was crazy. Our schedule was:

_6:30 – 10:30: hunting_

_10:30 – 12:30: shopping_

_12:30 – 2:30: talking _

_2:30 – 6:30: more hunting_

After all of that we would do anything we wanted.

**A/N: All right that was chapter three. Hope you liked it. One word for you guys though: REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
